Seré tu hombre
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de cambiar de ritmo. ["Oh, lights go down, in the moment we're lost and found I just wanna be by your side" -Wings, Birdy] Portada de brunagonda. Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer:** las palabras aquí escritas las he juntado yo :D Aunque los personajes son de Rick Riordan (por favor, por favor, por favor danos más Solangelo).

 **Palabras:** 1.489.

 **Nota previa:** Este fic puede leerse como continuación de mi último solangelo, _Tu llamada_ , o como una historia aparte. Los he planteado en la misma línea temporal, con algunos años de diferencia. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, los tres solangelos que he escrito se pueden ajustar a esta definición. Pero repito, se pueden entender perfectamente si se leen por sí solos.

 _Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

 _Seré tu hombre_

 _Por FromTheFuture_

* * *

—Se le ve feliz —comenta Annabeth sonriendo.

—Cualquiera diría que no lo es, ¿verdad? —responde Will sentado a su lado, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

Ella deja de sonreír y, en un segundo, su postura ya no es nada relajada. Trata de mirarle a los ojos, pero los de Will siguen perdidos en el cuadro frente a ellos; una sonrisa de añoranza sutilmente perfilada en sus labios.

—¿Es que os pasa algo? —pregunta la mujer con gesto preocupado.

Will se pasa una mano por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara, pero los mechones rubios ocupan rápidamente su puesto como si nada.

—Algo —suspira cansadamente. Sigue con la mirada los movimientos de su novio que, frente a ellos, juega con dos niños en el parque.

Annabeth gira la cabeza en su dirección justo cuando este alza la vista de los pequeños y les sonríe alzando una mano. Will imita el gesto.

—Es por los niños —adivina la hija de Atenea—. ¿Es que no quieres tener hijos?

Su interlocutor permanece en silencio, su mirada perdida en los columpios donde el adulto empuja a los niños, que gritan entusiasmados "¡Más alto! ¡Más!". Annabeth sabe que ha dado en el clavo, y va a empezar a hablar de nuevo cuando Will abre por fin la boca.

—Llevábamos algún tiempo discutiendo lo de adoptar, pero entonces pasó lo de Jason y… Eso pareció reafirmar a Nico aún más en su idea.

—¿Su idea? —repite Annabeth con sorpresa. No era aquello lo que había imaginado.

—No se cree capaz de ser padre. Ya sabes el complejo tan grande que tiene por el hecho de quién es el suyo; nunca lo ha superado del todo, incluso aunque ahora se lleve mejor con él. —Will suspira de nuevo, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La tarde se está volviendo fría, y el color gris del cielo no ayuda a mejorar su estado de ánimo—. Pero nunca lo admitirá. Además, si adoptáramos un bebé mortal, lo expondríamos a una vida de peligros que no se merece. Esa es mi principal duda, y su principal argumento.

—No lo entiendo, si nuestros hijos os adoran… Y ¿qué tiene que ver la muerte de Jason en todo esto? —Añade con voz pequeñita. Hablar de su amigo aún duele, y si bien puede hacerse una idea de la respuesta, sigue resultándole extraño.

—Piper estaba embarazada, pero tuvo un aborto poco después de aquello —explica Will, y su rostro ha perdido definitivamente cualquier atisbo de sonrisa.

—No tenía ni idea —murmura Annabeth tras una pausa.

—En realidad, al principio, ellos tampoco, pero Nico pudo sentirlo una de las últimas veces que nos vimos. El caso es que, como semidioses, un simple paseo por el parque puede resultar fatal… Sobre todo siendo hijo de alguien tan poderoso.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —asiente la mujer—. Sin embargo, él mejor que nadie debe entender que no puede dejar de vivir su vida por el hecho de que un día vaya a morir. Además, se le ve tan feliz con los niños… No creo que realmente no quiera tener hijos.

—Lo hemos hablado muchísimas veces, y he tratado de hacérselo ver. Pero no me hace caso. Está empeñado en su opinión y no quiere oír nada más… Quizá deberías hablar tú con él, Annie, a ti siempre te ha escuchado.

Ella niega con la cabeza y dice firmemente:

—Esto es algo que tenéis que resolver entre vosotros.

o-o-O-o-o

—Cada día están más grandes —comenta Will soltando su abrigo en el perchero. Nico atraviesa la cocina y se deja caer en el sofá sin hacer lo propio; respira pesadamente y asiente como toda respuesta.

Su marido lo mira ceñudo desde el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Sabe que es el momento, no puede dejarlo correr otra vez; pero las palabras se le han atascado en la garganta y lo único que es capaz de hacer es quedarse ahí, estático, contemplándolo. Tiene esa forma de esconderse dentro de su chaquetón, con las manos en los bolsillos, dejando ver sólo sus ojos. El pelo le cae de cualquier forma sobre ellos. Parece mentira que hayan pasado los años. Todavía parece que impidieron el fin del mundo, el despertar de Gaia, apenas el verano pasado. Todavía parece como si llevaran saliendo tan sólo unas semanas. Todavía no se cree que hayan pasado tres años desde que Nico volviese de Italia.

Y sin embargo, ahí están. En su apartamento, el de los dos. A punto de empezar por enésima vez la misma discusión. Y esta vez, Will está dispuesto a zanjarla de forma definitiva.

Carraspea, pero justo cuando abría la boca para hablar, una idea cruza su mente, como iluminado por su padre.

—Voy a preparar la cena —dice en tono alegre, borrando la expresión preocupada de su rostro.

Nico emite un gruñido por toda respuesta, perdido en sus pensamientos; ni siquiera varía su postura.

—Nico —lo llama mientras se pone el delantal y se remanga. Al ver que no le hace caso, se acerca a él por detrás y se apoya en sus hombros—. Vamos, ponte cómodo. Quítate el abrigo. En seguida estará la cena.

Le besa tiernamente la mejilla y le empuja fuera del sofá.

—¡Eh! —se queja el otro semidiós desde el suelo.

Recibe como respuesta las carcajadas de su novio desde la cocina.

o-o-O-o-o

—Está bien, ¿no piensas decir nada? —pregunta el rubio hijo de Apolo una vez ambos se han sentado a la mesa.

—Ehm… ¿Está muy rico? —Comenta el otro sin ganas, paseando el tenedor distraídamente por su plato.

—No, por supuesto que lo está; eso ya lo sé. ¿No piensas contarme por qué estás tan místico de repente?

Se hace el silencio en la sala. Nico sigue removiendo su plato a medio terminar; Will lo mira fijamente.

Al final, empieza:

—Will…

—No, no digas nada. No hace falta —lo interrumpe él abruptamente. Se aclara la garganta y suelta su cubierto con parsimonia—. Tengo algo importante que contarte. —Hace una pequeña pausa dramática. Ha captado la atención de su interlocutor por completo—. Estoy embarazado.

—¿¡Qué!? —Nico se pone en pie de un salto y se aparta bruscamente de la mesa.

Will se deshace en carcajadas ante la expresión de horror de su novio.

—Lees demasiados _fanfictions_ —dice tratando de recuperar el aliento y secándose una lágrima de risa—. En serio, no sé cómo has podido caer. Quiero decir, es biológicamente imposible que eso ocurra. Pero, eh —añade rápidamente al ver cómo las mejillas de Nico enrojecen—, era sólo una broma, creía que necesitabas desahogarte un poco, ya sabes. Aunque no entiendo que hay de malo en que seamos padres.

"Bien, genial, Will, muy sutil" se reprende mentalmente al ver que su novio se ruboriza todavía más.

Nico se traga el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta. Vuelve a sentarse despacio, y toma un sorbo de su copa dignamente.

—Vamos, no te enfades —Will alarga la mano por encima de la mesa para rozar la suya, pero él la retira.

—Antes de que me interrumpieras, iba a decir algo importante.

—Pues adelante.

Todavía con la copa en alto, Nico mira a Will fijamente a los ojos. Este se pregunta si por fin ha entrado en razón y ha decidido enfrentarse a sus miedos.

—Yo… He estado pensando mucho últimamente —empieza—. Sé que hemos hablado muchas veces sobre… nuestro futuro —y da la sensación de que ha cuidado específicamente cada palabra elegida—. Pues bien, quiero proponerte algo.

—Adelante —responde Will, cada vez más intrigado.

—Es difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para un momento así; y no quiero que cuando recordemos esto pensemos las mil posibles maneras de mejorarlo, aunque lo cierto es que ya se me ocurren varias y a cada cosa que digo sólo quiero rebobinar y empezar de nuevo para que quede perfecto… Así que —toma una enorme bocanada de aire; su novio ya se lo ve venir y está sonriendo. Nico puede ser muy inseguro, pero también sabe tomar la iniciativa cuando le toca; además de esa faceta terriblemente melodramática—. No voy a posponerlo más. Creo que deberíamos casarnos.

—Casarnos —repite Will. Siendo sinceros, a él la idea de una boda siempre le había resultado indiferente y, como nunca había sacado el tema a colación, suponía que a Nico también. Evidentemente, se había equivocado—. Casarnos —vuelve a repetir. Como si decirlo en voz alta lo volviera cierto en un instante. ¡Plof! Ya están casados—. Claro que sí. Es decir, si es lo que quieres, por supuesto.

—Creo —dice Nico, buscando él su mano esta vez— que es el primer paso para formar una familia.

Will sonríe, se pone en pie de un salto, y corre a abrazarlo. Él entierra la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

—¿Supongo que eso es un sí? —murmura apretado contra él.

—Es un para siempre.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** esto no es ni remotamente lo que tenía planeado hacer. Ni siquiera es lo que empecé a escribir cuando finalmente decidí que la historia seguiría más o menos este camino. Los personajes se han rebelado y ha terminado pasando esto. Cualquier opinión que tengáis, me encargaré de transmitírsela personalmente, sólo tenéis que contármela en el recuadrito de review ;)


End file.
